


Takes a Dork to Love a Dork

by FFlove190



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, On The Way To A Smile: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Advent Children, adult!Denzel (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: Cloud and Denzel spend a relaxing morning together, celebrating their anniversary.





	Takes a Dork to Love a Dork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, Kalloway! I hope you enjoy the fic and have a wonderful holiday. It was super fun to write ;)
> 
> Beta'd by: [tyrannosaurus_rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_rose/pseuds/tyrannosaurus_rose)

It was an idyllic morning. Warm enough for the window to be open, but chill enough to cuddle. A breeze played with the curtains and dusted the air with desert sand. The light of dawn spilled into the room full of promise of another hot day.

 

But what the day held really didn’t matter: Cloud and Denzel had no intentions of leaving the bed until they absolutely had to. Today was  _ their _ day. They were just going to spend it enjoying each other. Cloud was nuzzled against Denzel’s shoulders, and Denzel’s head comfortable on Cloud’s. They were perfectly content not to move. 

 

The radio clicked on, just like always, at six o’clock. It was the news. The low murmur of voices that stirred Cloud into action. 

 

It was a lazy day, but not  _ that _ lazy. They had to have some fun. 

 

Cloud reached up and kissed Denzel’s cheek. 

 

“I’m listenin’ to the news,” Denzel said sleepily. But he didn’t retaliate, instead Denzel just wrapped his arms around Cloud and squeezed.

 

“Really?” Cloud let humor slip into his voice. Both of them knew the radio hadn’t been on long enough for Denzel to catch up on things. “So how’s the world today?” 

 

Denzel was always the one who listened to the news. Cloud preferred to get an update about the goings on of the world from the gang, but Denzel made sure to keep up on it for the both of them. It was a good habit to have. 

 

“Hmm…” Denzel’s hands ran up and down Cloud’s side as he thought about it. “Well. Some parts are better, some are worse. So it’s about the same.”

 

“Nothing in need of saving?” Cloud said it with a hint of a laugh; Denzel laughed, too. 

 

Denzel made a show of thinking. “Nope. Looks like everything’s in order for a day off.” Denzel proceeded to nuzzle into Cloud’s hair. 

 

They were mercenaries, or as Cloud had once put: heroes for hire. Cloud’s delivery service had made its last delivery a year or so after Cid’s airships took over the skies, so they usually worked as auxiliary soldiers for the WRO. They went on missions that were too tough to handle for the average soldier; jobs that required a mako enhanced soldier and someone with a sense of self preservation to back him up. It was a hectic lifestyle, but nowhere near as hectic as saving the world. 

 

“Perfect.” Cloud raised himself onto his elbows, smiling down at Denzel. His eyes were soft and his smile happy. These slow morning were rare and they were going to savor it. “Happy anniversary, Denzel.” 

 

“Happy anniversary, Cloud.” 

 

Cloud leaned down and they shared a kiss. It wasn’t deep, but it didn’t have to be. Just the sensation of being close was enough: the warmth between their bodies, the connection, the beads of sweat between them...

 

When they pulled away Denzel was laughing and drumming his fingers along Cloud’s shoulders. 

 

“It’s been five years already.” Denzel laughed as he thought about the time they spent together. 

 

“Five?” Cloud lifted his brow like he was calculating something. “It feels like we’ve been together a  _ lot _ longer than that.” 

 

“Only since we started dating.” Denzel always felt a little awkward when he had to correct Cloud. Not only because of those pesky memory problems, but also because of that tiny little thing that had been a nuisance since they started dating.”Before that didn’t count.” 

 

Denzel had grown up with Cloud popping in and out of his life - sometimes to save the day and sometimes to fuck it up. It hadn’t looked anything like a romance. Denzel’s crush aside, Cloud hadn’t looked twice at him until that fateful day Denzel blurted out his feelings. And then it took an awkward year of Cloud sorting out his feelings, even when Denzel was getting close to celebrating his twentieth birthday. 

 

Even getting  _ in _ to the relationship had been hard.

 

“You’re right.” Cloud said with a nod. “Our first year was chaos. Didn’t count.” 

 

Denzel snorted. 

 

But that was before he remembered when they started dating. Their mutual friends had been confused - outraged even. Hell, Barret still wasn’t over it: he was still convinced that Cloud was trying to date Marlene. That first year had been nothing short of a trial: justifying themselves and every turn, dreading phone calls from friends, and their relationship on shaky ground. 

 

After all, they were almost fourteen years apart. That was a lot to unpack for anyone, let alone the kid who got pulled out of the scrap yard by the greatest hero of their time. Hell, Cloud had been three times Denzel’s age when he saved the world the first time. Denzel was in his mid-twenties now, and he hadn’t even saved the world once! That had used to bother him, still bothered him a bit. But there were more important things to deal with: like an obnoxious Cloud.

 

Denzel shoved at Cloud. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”   Cloud didn’t go very far. 

 

“Isn’t it?” Cloud squeezed Denzel a bit with a smile that made Denzel melt like chocolate in the sun. Cloud loved giving Denzel shit about their past, especially when no one was watching. They more than anyone deserved a good laugh about it. 

 

Denzel didn’t answer just shoved at Cloud some more. It quickly turned into rolling in bed and laughing. It was easy, it was just them. They had no plans beyond enjoying the warmth of each other and that was  _ exactly  _ how they wanted it. 

 

Then Cloud’s phone rang. 

 

Denzel reached for it and turned it off before Cloud could do anything about it. 

 

“No phones for another hour.” Denzel shook it once before he dropped it back on the bedside table.

 

“Who was it?” Cloud asked. Cloud was the one who had made that anniversary rule after all. All of their friends understood it:  _ they  _ only called when it was an emergency.

 

“Just your brother.”

 

Their  _ friends _ all understood to leave Denzel and Cloud be when asked. But family? Well, that was a whole other thing. 

 

“Ah.” They both knew his calls ranged from the house burning down to a chocobo stuck in the road and he was hellbent on getting it to move. Honestly most of his calls were like the latter: probably nothing. If it really was something, the guy would call again and again and again until Cloud’s phone blew up. Or he might pop over: they did live close together for a reason. 

 

They waited an awkward beat, both of them pretending not to listen for another phone call, then another. No phone call came. 

 

Cloud sighed and relaxed against Denzel again. The awkwardness evaporated like it hadn’t been there at all. 

 

“You want breakfast?” Cloud asked, like he was going to make it himself. The guy was decent at cooking in the wilderness, but when it came to feed himself in the modern world he was a mess. Only one of them had been raised in Tifa’s bar after all. 

 

“Well, maybe I just want you.” Denzel said it in his best sexy voice - the one he’d been practicing. It still sounded a little awkward to his ears, but Cloud liked it. 

 

“Oh really?” Cloud pulled Denzel close and they breathed in each other’s air. Denzel savored the feeling of Cloud’s calluses on his skin. Denzel had his own and he loved to run them along Cloud’s back just to remind Cloud that they were there. “You sure I can satisfy that rumble in your tummy?”

 

“Only if you’re headed that way.” Denzel tried to keep a straight face but snorted a laugh into Cloud’s hair. “You’re such a dork.” 

 

“Takes one to know one.” 

 

They kissed. It was deeper, promising more than cuddles. 

 

Then the house shook with a boom, and Kadaj tore his way into the room. 

 

Cloud and Denzel froze and blinked at him; they were still partially tangled together. 

 

“Oh.” Kadaj looked between them, tone completed mismatched with the blade in his hands and the manic in his eyes. “You’re okay.” 

 

“Uh, Kadaj?” Cloud pulled away from Denzel a bit to get a better look at his brother. “You okay?” 

 

“Oh I’m fine.” Kadaj sheathed his blade. “I thought you were dead when you didn’t pick up.” Kadaj looked around again as if to verify that they were alone. “Anyway, here.” Kadaj threw them a string of condoms. “Happy anniversary. We’re going to feed you.” 

 

“Thanks Kadaj,” Cloud said with that infinite patience of his. Yazoo and Loz were peeking out from the hallway both curious. 

 

This was, for better or worse, totally normal.

 

Denzel grabbed at the string of condoms - in part to keep from laughing at their shenanigans but mostly because he  _ had _ to know what they brought. 

 

Kadaj nodded stiffly and turned to leave. 

 

“Close the door behind you, please.” Cloud asked before Kadaj could go far.

 

“Oh. Right.” Kadaj stopped a moment to slam the door behind him. Thankfully the door withstood the abuse this time. Kadaj then proceeded to shout orders to his brothers and make his way deeper into the house. Even after a decade Kadaj still didn’t quite understand politeness in someone else’s home. 

 

Denzel finally let out his laugh, smacking Cloud with the string of condoms. 

 

“They’re mixed berry flavored, Cloud.” Denzel wheelz. “ _ Mixed berry _ .” 

 

“I’m gunna mix your berries if you don’t stop laughing,” Cloud’s delivery fell flat when Denzel just laughed harder. 

 

Cloud laughed too, and pulled Denzel in for a kiss. 

 

“Why don’t we try them out?” 

 

“Really?” Denzel managed through his laughter. “They’ll just walk in on us like always.” 

 

Cloud shrugged. “We probably have a good hour at least while they’re busy fighting in the kitchen.” 

 

Denzel laughed when Cloud gave him another kiss, before finally kissing back. Even for all the interruptions, it was a wonderful anniversary. 


End file.
